Meddling Mothers
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Jane stops by for a weekend to visit with her son and his colleagues and misunderstanding occur. Myka gets jealous.Jane works to get Myka and Helena together. P.S. This is my first time writing for any of these characters and I'm still getting used to them, so if some of them are OC I'd like to apologize now. Please Read and Review. This is a two-shot.
1. Mother

_Hi! So I'm new to writing for any of these characters. I hope I do an alright job, if not let's just consider this as a sort of training fic. SO I have to say I'm in complete denial over the whole Helena thing, therefore in my nice little Fanfiction universe she is still alive and never tried to bring about the second ice age. :) Please read and review!_

* * *

Third Person POV

After being reacquainted with her son, Jane Lattimer has taken to making more visits to the warehouse. The visits are no longer few and far between, but about once or twice for a weekend each month.

During the first night of one of these visits, Jane found herself surrounded by her son, Claudia, Myka and Helena in the living room-like area of the Bed and Breakfast. The fire warmed up the room as the snow fell outside.

Jane sat in the old Lazy boy facing the L-shaped couches; one occupied by a spread out Claudia and a slouched Pete, while the other held Myka and Helena sharing a blanket. Artie had long since retired to his room, while Leena worked on something in the kitchen.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Myka asked with a gleam in her eye, "So, do you have any embarrassing Pete stories?"

This brought Claudia to sit up eagerly, while Pete paled considerably. Quickly excusing himself amongst the taunts thrown out by his three colleagues, Pete retreated to the kitchen in hopes of receiving sympathy cookies from Leena.

Halfway through the retelling of Pete's first time riding a horse and an unfortunately placed mud hole, Jane's motherly matchmaker mind came into play.

Finishing the story, and watching the hysterical women in front of her trying to picture Pete claiming to be drowning in the two foot deep mud pit.

As the laughter started to dwindle, Jane spoke again curiosity peaked, "I've always wanted to tell these stories to Pete's girlfriend. How long have you two been dating?"

Immediately the laughter ceased.

Misinterpreting Myka's deer caught in headlights look Jane continued, "It's okay, we both know there is nothing against it in the rules."

Sharing a quick glance with Claudia and a lingering one with Helena, Myka replied stumbling over the words, "Uh...that's not the…I'm not dating Pete."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I just assumed due to your interest in his life. But, I guess, he did always have a thing for accents. So how long have you been dating Pete?" Jane tried again catching onto and still misinterpreting the look shared between Myka and Helena.

Taking a moment to stare amused at Jane, Helena called out to Pete, "Pete, darling, you forgot to tell me we were courting. I must admit flowers every once in a while would be nice." This brought laughter to be Helena and Claudia, while Myka tensed discreetly in jealousy.

Jogging back into the room and catching Helena's amused gaze as well as the daggers thrown from Myka's, Pete began to stumble for the right words. "I never…we aren't…I only kissed her once…God this is going to cost me a lot of flowers, isn't it?" He finished glancing at Claudia's amused face.

Taking a deep breath he started again, "Mom, I'm not dating anyone right now. Especially not any of these three."

"Hey what's wrong with us?" Claudia called out enjoying Pete's panicked state

"Exactly, I am sure each of us would be –what would you say- a catch?" Helena egged on, smirking at Claudia. While Myka continued to glare at Pete, trying to stop her mind from reliving his kiss with Helena.

"Well first off," He said speaking to Claudia, "you're basically my little sister. And as for you two, well you know." He finishes making strange gestures that can only be described as Pete gestures.

"On that wildly confusing note, I think it's time for me to turn in. Goodnight, everyone. I expect flowers tomorrow, Pete." Helena says with a laugh, noticing how worked up Myka had become.

Myka followed quickly behind her, leaving Claudia and Pete to explain the silent situation.

"Was it something I said?" Jane questions confused.

Sharing a glance, Pete begins, "Well, they are kind of together but not."

At Jane's confused look, Claudia steps in, "They want to be together, but they're both to stubborn, and Helena put the ball in Myka's court but she's too scared to play the game."

"Oh, I see. So what are we going to do about this?" Jane asks with a conspirator's smirk.


	2. Meddling

_I'd really love some more feed back to know whether or not you think I should continue trying to right for these characters. Please review and enjoy._

* * *

Third Person POV

The next day brought the six occupants of the house together for breakfast. Jane quickly began to notice the lingering touches and looks shared between her son's colleagues. After talking to her son and Claudia the night before she got a better idea of the two. Her plan complete in her head, Jane worked to set it in motion.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Jane questioned the table once Artie left to go back to the warehouse.

Claudia claimed to be trying to create a better alarm system for the Inn, while Pete, and Myka claimed to have nothing scheduled.

"What about you Helena?" Jane questioned

"Oh, I have a meeting with my estate attorney in town in an hour or so." Helena explained.

The information interrupting Jane's plan, as well as noticeably upsetting Myka.

"Wait, you have a meeting with that lawyer from last time! I want to go!" Claudia exclaimed

"Claudia, you're drooling." Myka said more sternly than necessary.

Glancing at Myka in concern, Helena turned back to Claudia telling her she could come alone if she wanted.

Jane was quick to revise her plan and suggest that they all take a trip into town. Both Claudia and Myka agreed in order to watch the lawyer (in Myka's case to make sure he didn't try anything, while Claudia prayed he would with her). Pete followed along for the promise of cookies from the bakery.

After loading into the van, the group began their drive into town.

The drive was rather uneventful, excluding the many "don't make me turn this car around" comments Myka directed at Claudia and Pete sitting in the back seat.

Once they reached town, the group walked around for a bit, glad to be in the presence of others for the time. After window shopping at a few of the more bizarre stores, Helena spoke up from beside Myka.

"My apologies, but I must go meet with Henry. If you need to leave early feel free, he has offered to drive me back to the Inn if necessary." Helena finished breaking off from the group in the direction of the small park a few yards away.

"Wait up H.G.! I'm going to get him to take a picture with me this time! Jane you have to see this guy, I mean, wow doesn't even begin to cover it!" Claudia yells trying to catch up to Helena.

Once again Myka's resolve begins to flutter as she catches a glimpse of the lawyer.

"Here, Pete. Why don't you go get some cookies to bring back to the Inn." Jane says, handing her son some money.

Noticing Myka's unwavering stare at the scene at the park, Jane ushers her to a bench with a direct view of the interaction.

"Myka, at some point you're going to have to tell her." She starts off, following her stare.

"What do you mean?" Myka says shaking out of her glare and quickly glancing at Jane before continuing on with her glare.

"I mean, you like her, she obviously likes you, yet you're still so scared. Neither of you deserve that. Also, I see the way you're glaring at that man out there, how much do you want to bet you'll be glaring more when he or anyone else asks her out and she has no reason to say no? As of right now you are on a stand still. With you knowing she likes you, yet she has no inkling of whether or not you feel the same." Jane explains.

"I just…" Myka tries to explain after a few silent moments.

"Don't explain it to me, tell her." Jane directs.

Just then they could see a blur of red hair running toward them, causing Myka to reach for her gun holster in fear of a threat that was possibly causing Claudia to run.

"I got a picture! I got a picture! Hello new screen saver!" Claudia sang

Relaxing slightly, Myka removed her hand from the holster.

"Will the meeting be over soon?" Myka questioned, glancing at her watch

"Oh, uh…I guess it wasn't really a meeting." Claudia answered looking up from her phone.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked

"Well, H.G. thought it was a meeting, she had no reason not to, you know? But he's got a sweet set up over there, picnic and everything. He even had peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. I snagged on the way here."

Pete's arrival and comment about how amazing fluff is, took a back seat to Myka's exclaimed, "What?"

"Oh, don't worry when I left she was letting him down gently. It was pretty hilarious. I'm not sure he really understands what she's saying though, I think she lost him at the accent." Claudia said while unwrapping her sandwich.

Taking a deep breath and releasing the gun holster once again, Myka was relieved when Helena began walking back to them.

Meeting back up with the group, she had a smile gracing her face.

"Someone's happy." Claudia teases

"I must say it was quiet flattering, plus I finally got flowers." She replies with a smirk, holding up her bouquet of roses as a trophy.

Heading back to the car after picking up Pete's cookies at the bakery, Myka began to consider all that Jane had warned her about. Had Helena made the choice to go through with that date there would be nothing she could have done. Resolving to talk with Helena once they were home, Myka decided the drive took far too long.

Finally reaching the Inn, Myka unnoticeably gestured for Helena to follow her. Entering her room, Myka waits until Helena enters to ask her to close the door. Complying to Myka's request, within moments Helena found herself pinned to the door Myka's lips make her a prisoner.

The kiss went on until the need for oxygen grew far too great. Leaning their foreheads together, the searched for breath. Releasing Helena's wrists, Myka links them together.

"What was that for?" Helena asked breathlessly, "Not that I'm complaining."

Starring at Helena for a moment, Myka let out a breath of air and tried to organize her thoughts. "I just wanted to give you a reason not to go out with Henry." At Helen's raised eye brows she backtracked, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that. I just I wanted to do that for so long. And Jane told me not to wait too long or else you'll have no reason to say no to a date with someone else. Then I find out Henry asked you out, or actually took you out in a way. And I realized even hearing Pete just talk about that time he kissed you makes me so jealous, so not to mention that I had to actually see it. And I just…I couldn't deal with it." Myka finished her rant, never once severing eye contact.

"As much as I want this, Myka. You need to be sure, you should not be upset when you make this decision." Helena says hating the words but knowing they needed to be said.

"You don't get it, Helena! I want this, I've wanted this for so long. I just needed that push." Myka exclaims taking a step into Helena's personal space.

A moment passed with their eye contact going strong before Helena's control broke. Closing the gap between herself and Myka, Helena threaded her hands into her hair pulling Myka in for a searing kiss.

Down stairs Jane smiled happily, knowing none of this could be possible without the meddling of a caring mother.


End file.
